Chapter 34
Chapter 34 is the thirty-fourth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Ge Chen solves the enmity of Lilla and Fraser by threathening them with not taking them along when he goes to visit the Clans of the Camarilla. Ge Chen goes to Yue Jian, who is struggling to get up. He helps her take a bath. She thinks back what happened in the cave - she promised herself that one day she will save Zhao Yan and take revenge for her father. Three days later Yue Jian looks for Ge Chen. She asks him to fulfill his promise and start to teach her how to fight. Ge Chen has no problems with it, and he also reminds Yue Jian of the promise she made - that he can take her blood whenever he wants. Her blood tastes good, and Mei Yue Yin is abnormal to the point that he could fight against two Vampire princes. In the Sabbat basement Zhao Yan regains her consciousness and her memories. Fan Le Lao notes that she looks angry over what happened. He breaks her chains, and when she is down, she tries to attack him, but he restrains her movements. He threathens her that he will take her memories every day then make her remember what happens under his controll so she will feel herself dishonored. He knows how strong her will is, so he just wants to torment her. Description Ge Chen is watching Lilla dancing while the foolish Fraser is laughing at her. He is not amused, and is rather annoyed by their antics. He makes them remove the curses they put on each other and when their enmity starts again, he separates and threathens them that he won't bring them along when he goes to visit the other clans of the Camarilla. Hearing this they start to be nice with each other, but the moment Ge Chen turns his back on them they express their hatred for the other party. In the Ventrue Castle, Yue Jian struggles to get up. Ge Chen scolds her and she tells him that she feels a lot better and only wants to take a shower. Ge Chen picks her up and carries her to the bathroom. He warns her to not let the wound get wet. He puts things she needs in front of the door. Yue Jian feels bad for being burdening him, but Ge Chen brushes this off by claiming that he doesn't want the servants to notice her. While bathing, Yue Jian thinks back at what happened in the cave. She made a vow to survive, no matter what and that one day she will save Zhao Yan with her own hands, and take revenge in her stead. She also reminds Ge Chen to remember his promise. Three days later Ge Chen is standing on a balcone, when Yue Jian oins him. She infomrs him that she is alright now, and now he should fulfill his promise. Ge Chen asks back if she wants to learn to fight that much. Yue Jian reminds him that her sister is in the hands of the Sabbat. Ge Chen has no problems with teaching her, and he also reminds her that she made a promise, too. She promised him that he can drink her blood whenever he wants. He tells her that her blood tastes really good and Mei Yue Yin is truly abnormal - it made him capable of fightin head on with the two princes of the Sabbat. In the basement of the Sabbat HQ, Zhao Yan regains her consciousness alog with her memories from what happened - Fan Le Lao taking over her mind and making her betray her sister. Fan Le Lao arrives before the coloumn she is chained to, and asks her if she has her memories. Zhao Yan grits her teeth from the anger, which doesn't escape the notice of Fan Le Lao and he mentioned that it looks like that she is hurt by what happened. He breaks the chains that keeps her contained, and catches her when she falls down. She tries attack him but Fan Le Lao restrain her movement, and reminds her that she is still under his controll, and he ca take over her mind anytime he wants. He wanrs her that he will take memories and make her wake up every day and remind her what happened, so she will be shamed and dishonored by what happened. He also takes note that he is aware of how strong her will is so he just wants to torment it. Fun Facts *This chapter begins with Lila dancing Swan Lake, a famous ballet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Category:Chapter